A prior-art system is described in European Patent Application 0 261 127. Although this system provides advantages with respect to its possibilities to adapt to different speech coders/decoders available on the market by allocating a convenient number of time intervals to each channel, it is estimated, however, that this prior-art system does not properly manage the use of these channels.
Thus, because this system has the structure in which one transceiver station is considered the base station and the other transceiver stations the auxiliary stations usually portable or radio stations on board mobile vehicles, it requires the intervention of the base station for the exchange of traffic information between two of the auxiliary stations. This is considered a disadvantage because the traffic is increased by the information exchanges between auxiliary station/base station and base station/auxiliary station.
This is all the more disadvantageous because these systems are private radio transmission systems (as opposed to public systems) where the radio resources (reduced bandwidth frequency channels) are sparsely distributed.